Twin Fates
by The God Of Divine Destruction
Summary: This is about a young boy who's past haunts him in every living moment. As he tries to recover he hurts those who he cares for most. Can he overcome his past to become a great Pokemon trainer or will he fail and go back to being alone.-Sorry for the long into tried to make something that accurately where I am taking the story-Contains Lemons, Violence, and Profanity be warned-
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to contain lemons, plot and at times a good amount of violence so be warned. (Most lemons will be essential to the plot) I hope that you enjoy the story I am gonna try my best to give you guys a story you will enjoy. Any critiques would be helpful and welcome all of it can be used to form a better story.**

**Ok, so the first part of chapter one is structured so the main character is too young to understand things or describe them accurately. This causes it to lack detail or use a purely biological vocabulary and not one filled with lust. But the more he ages throughout the story and learns slang or a more culture appropriate vocabulary.**

"**Example" - A character talking aloud **

***Example* - A character doing an action**

'_**Example' **_**\- A character speaking/being spoken to mentally**

… **\- Time Has passed (If time is large it will be specified)**

**I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters but I do own my OCs.**

**Chapter 1-Origin**

My hometown of Littleroot started to disappear behind me as I walked deeper and deeper into the forest. While I was walking I pulled out my Pokeball to inspect it further, it contained Mudkip my starter. I had just left on my adventure as soon as I turned ten because I had always dreamed of being a Pokemon trainer. I wanted to go because my dad was a trainer before he died when I was six. I had a Grandfather who used to be a Gym leader before he retired when he got too old.

My mother was glad and pushed me to go on an adventure that would change my life, she was proud that I was following in their footsteps. Even though I could probably never become as good as them, my dad did catch many great legendary Pokemon and defeated team Aqua and Magma. It was quite the expectation to live up to.

As I continued further into the forest, and the lights from the city were almost completely gone, a Lopunny jumped out of the brush and snarled at me angrily. I did not expect the first Pokemon I encountered to be an evolved one. Especially one that looked as though it had battled many times before. It had scars on various parts of its body and it looks like the scars were old and worn away.

"All right my first battle, go Mudkip", I muttered under my breath.

Mudkip materialized in front of me from his Pokeball smiled happily and got into a battle stance, waiting for me to give him a command. The Lopunny stopped snarling and began to walk towards us slightly crouched then got into her battle stance.

"Mudkip use mud shot", I commanded Mudkip.

The ball of mud flew towards the Lopunny and it was easily dodged, she then began sprinting towards us.

"Quick Mudkip, dodge out of the way and try another mud shot"

Mudkip jumped back but before he could react in time the Lopunny move faster than the eye can see and knocked Mudkip unconscious (Quick Attack). She then looked at me then moved just as fast to knock me out with a blow to the back of my head.

…

When I woke up I was it a dimly lit grotto laying on a bed of leaves. I looked around to see Mudkip still unconscious on the ground a few feet away from me. I tried to get up but instead, I found myself strapped to the ground. I tugged at the vines that were stopping me from moving and they were much too strong to break. I looked up to see it was the end of the day, which meant I had been asleep for hours because I left in the morning.

"Hello is anyone there?", I yelled.

I heard some leaves moving around just at the treeline behind Mudkip in was the Lopunny I saw earlier. She stood up and looked at me then began walking towards Mudkip.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this"

She kicked Mudkip into one of the trees of the grotto out of my line of sight and I heard a sickening crunch and then I heard it slump to the ground. I began crying my eyes out, wailing loudly into the forest.

"No Mudkip, why?"

She walked towards me in the same way that she had been walking toward Mudkip. I looked at her with fear in my eyes not knowing what was to come.

"No please don't kill me I want to live… Mudkip wanted to live… why are you doing this? I don't understand."

**-Lemons begin here-**

She walked until she was right next to me and then sat on top of me and looked at me dead in my eyes. My body started getting hot in reaction to this, I thought I was getting sick, I don't even know what's going on. She then began rubbing her crotch on mine aggressively making me get even hotter.

"What's going on, what are you doing to me?"I yelled through the tears.

She responded to me talking to her by relieving me of my pants leaving me there in my underwear. I could see that my penis was hard under my underpants and I continued to wonder what was going on with me. Was she using some move that I never learned about in trainer school, what is happening? She then began rubbing it with her hand forcing me to get hotter and start getting dizzy.

*I breathed heavily* "What do you want?"

After saying that she took the liberty of relieving me of my final layer of clothing causing my manhood to stick up directly. She then put her crotch above my penis and some kind of liquid was dripping from her onto it causing waves of pleasure to flow from my crotch to my entire body.

"W-whaa are you doin to me?", my speech a bit slurred, "Why does it feel like..?" *AHHAAH*

As I was finishing my sentence she put my penis inside of her causing waves of pleasure to emanate from my crotch to my entire body. Causing me to grunt with pleasure, wait I shouldn't be feeling good my friend was killed by her. I struggle to escape again and she responds by punching me in my face making me even more dazed.

"Punny", she said in Pokespeech.

I had not noticed but she was also moaning while she was doing this to me, was she feeling the same thing as me? She shouldn't feel good considering the things that she did to me and especially Mudkip.

"Stop this", *Exhales*, "I don't deserve…" *GAHH*

She dropped herself onto me again causing me to instantly relieve everything that had been building up inside me. I felt very weak and very sleepy after that that I could barely move.

"You don't deserve this." *Thump*

She punched me in the stomach causing me to lose consciousness instantly and I closed my eyes hopefully forever.

'_**Not yet my child'**_A voice spoke in my head.

**-And the normal story starts up again- **

**(I still recommend reading the lemons though)**

…

I woke up in a cold sweat, I breathed lightly and looked around me I was still in the grotto where I got something done to me that I never knew could happen. As well as poor Mudkip my first companion was gone forever. I realize now that when I was struggling earlier I had removed my binds from the ground and I was able to stand. I stood up and quietly limped out of the grotto and started hobbling back to Littleroot. I looked up and it was nighttime and I was still very tired and hungry. How much time has passed? As I was thinking I tripped on a rock and scraped my knees and elbows.

"Dang it", I got up, "Why me?"

I cried as I ran in the forest I saw lights in the forest moving around. I wonder what those are in the distance. I squinted to see if I could see what it was out in the distance I was tired so I had trouble making out what was flashing the lights. But then I tripped again and could not find the strength to get up so I lay there crying.

"Matthias", someone yelled.

Why would someone call my name? I thought before I passed out cold, I hope this is all a dream.

**... **

Again I woke up in a place I had never been in before again except I kind of knew where I was because it was some kind of hospital. But on the far wall that was a large mirror that looked like a window, and god was my face cut and bruised. Sitting in a chair next to me was the man who meant the world to me. I tried to speak but nothing came out, I got a glass of water on the table and took a sip so I could talk.

"It's good to see you grandpa", I said.

My grandpa sat up and a tear came to his eye, I never saw grandpa cry.

"Matthias I am so glad you're okay'', he took my hand in his, "What happened?"

I told him word for word what happened to me in that grotto that I hate so much. I did not leave out a single detail in the description anything to get this off my chest.

"Oh Arceus," Grandpa paused. "It's not your fault grandpa," I said

A knock on the door came and a nurse walked in then a Happiny after her. When I saw the pokemon my heart began beating and beating fast, my breathing increased and I felt terrified. Grandpa saw this and saw what I was looking at and asked the nurse if she could remove the Happiny from the room. After a few minutes, the doctor walked in and began speaking to us.

"Matthius and Norman I have good and bad news, the good news is none of your physical injuries will be permanent and will heal within the next week. The bad news is that we have surmised that Matthius has Pokephopia, a fear of Pokémon." The doctor finished.

"Are you sure?", Grandpa said. "Yes we are", the doctor said, "we also recommend that he is admitted to the regions mental hospital to cure him of his phobia".

"Is this the only way,'' Grandpa said saddened, "It won't go away with time?"

"Not fully, this is the only path to full recovery", The doctor finished.

Grandpa began, "Okay, we need to cure him of this fear"

They both got up and helped me up out of the bed and grandpa picked me up and said to close my eyes so I closed them and help them closed until I was put into a different seat. I opened my eyes and grandpa was outside of the car waving me goodbye and I waved him goodbye as well. The doctor drove me to the mental hospital and walked me in, filled out all of the information that they needed then he left. I walked into a common area with a bunch of people of different types. I thought to myself that I was lucky that I would only be in there for a little while. But on the contrary, I was very very wrong.

**..Three Months Later..**

Every day is the same thing wake up, talk about what happened and then try to get me closer to Pokemon without freaking out completely and passing out. Then lunch and time in the commons area, the doctors said to talk about what happened more so I could get over the fact that I was as they called it rape. But when I talked about it to others they always feel bad for me or they teach me better ways to say things. I hope that I get better soon Grandpa.

**..Nine months Later.. **

I turned 11 about a week ago, it has been a long time that I have spent here. I can stand to see Pokemon at a distance now but I cannot get close to them or I will have a panic attack. I pray to Arceus that I can be cured of my phobia soon I miss grandfather. Oh yeah, I forgot they are bringing in teachers so I don't fall behind other kids my age but I feel like all of its too easy. Whenever I want to kill myself I instead get a boost of determination, because dying would only mean that Lopunny won_. _At least I know someone is looking out for me who or whatever it is.

**..A Year Later..**

Can't believe it has been two years already that last year I made little progress other than now I can watch videos of Pokemon without panicking. I did have an odd dream though, in the dream I felt as though I was floating in the sky and I wondered, _'Am I Dead' _and a voice responded _**'No'. **_Then I wondered _'Will Arceus save me' _and the voice responded _**'You must save yourself child'. **_Then I woke up from that dream and it has been burned into my memory ever since. So even Arceus can't help me, but why should I have to rely on him if I can rely on myself.

**..Another Year Later..**

CONFIDENTIAL DOCUMENT

Doctor:

Patient: Matthius -{REDACTED}-

Matthius has had amazing self-determination that we have never seen in a patient before now. He wakes up every day at six in the morning even though breakfast is at seven. He works out from six to seven eats in less than 10 minutes so he can get back to his room and exercise for another 50 minutes. He is better in his therapy sessions he can be in the same room as a pokemon but cannot make contact with the Pokemon unless it is a small Pokemon that does not have fur. He has no problems with most bug, grass, water, and steel types we are now sure he can make an almost full recovery. After therapy that goes from 8:00 to 10:00 he has asked us to allow him to jog around the complex which he has been allowed to do since his mental condition improved. At 12 sharp he comes in for lunch and eats in less than 15 minutes then goes to the common area and works out from 12:15 to 4:30. He usually takes one break at around 2:00 for 15 minutes and his second and final at 4:30 then eat dinner at 5:00 and takes his time eating dinner. He also requested supervised time in the kitchen to train his culinary skills. He usually practices till 7:00 then he is sent to his room and he does yoga until 8:00 when he goes to bed. He rests for only two days, Wednesday because it is the middle of the week and on Sundays because he prays to Arceus on Sundays. But he still does his morning workout on these days he plays chess with the doctors and wins nearly 100 percent of the time losing only once and that was his first game of chess. You would believe this is a prison with how much fitness Matthius does daily. And he said that his drive came from a dream that he had and that is remarkable. In conclusion, he is a 5'11" 150-pound 13-year-old the most remarkable feat of all. I believe he will leave here by the time he is 15 years old.

**..Another year passes..**

I was set to be released before I turned 14 but the stupid doctors had to test if I could handle being around a Lopunny. Which I could not as soon as I saw it I tried to kill it with all my might but they pulled it out of the room before I could. I fucking hate Lopunny's they ruined my perfectly normal life. The doctors said they expected this reaction from me and said this is the "Final step" to my recovery. But I guess they are right I can't be violent in public so I have to get used to it. _**'As expected' **_The voice echoed in my head. But any other Pokemon I can hold and spend time with although I have more trouble with female Pokemon than male ones, because for some reason when I was raped it forced my body to adopt Pokemon pheromones so I smell like a male Pokemon which confuses female Pokemon. That's probably going to get me into trouble one day but anyways I have to get used to Lopunny's so I can go home and see my Grandfather and Mother. I hope my new appearance doesn't surprise them I went from 5' 4" 100-pound 10-year-old boy to a 6' 167-pound 14-year-old young man.

**..11 Months Later..**

They wanted to release me from the hospital before my 15th birthday so they did the final test and sat in the room with a female one and did nothing. They decided that I was ready to be sent home one week from my birthday so I could spend time with my family. I wanted to surprise my grandpa and my mom so instead of calling a doctor to pick me up, I ran to Littleroot from the hospital. It was 10 miles and it took me an hour to arrive home I saw my house the nameplate on the mailbox said -NORMAN-. I walked up to the door and knocked on the door, I heard someone get off the couch and then open the door. Grandpa looked at me and squinted at me like he didn't know who I was.

"Hey gramps I just got let out today," I said.

He began crying, "I can't believe you," he wiped his eyes, "You look great for someone who just exited a hospital." I cried a bit too, "Thanks", and I hugged my Grandfather. "Well come inside Matthius."

I walked inside my house and it looked the same as it always had nothing had changed since I was last there. Same furniture the same television same old grandpa but no mom.

"Grandpa where is mom?" At this question, his expression changed from happy to sullen in a second. "Well sorry, Matthius I have multiple bad things to tell you that the hospital did not." He paused, "First and most terrible, one month after you were admitted to the mental hospital your mother ended her own life over the guilt of telling you to go on your adventure." I looked down with sadness but I had cried all that I could have when I was 10 and I was stronger now. I sniffled, "and the other b-bad news" "Ever since team rocket has come to our region I have been asked to oversee operations on taking them down.", he said. "How is that bad?",I asked. He sighed, "I won't be able to live here with you, I have to live in the league."

I looked down and said, "Oh". "Are you okay Matthius?" "I am fine gramps, just tired, lemme go get some rest." I hugged him and started walking upstairs then he spoke up, "I leave tomorrow by the way." I looked at him and coldly said, "Okay"

…

I woke up, another nightmare, I sat up in my bed and stretched and checked my clock 5:57 AM and got up to exercise. I finished my routine and headed downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. When I was almost done grandpa came downstairs and looked at me in awe.

"Getting up early and cooking, this is not the boy I remember." I served two portions one for me and one for gramps. "Well I am not a boy anymore I am a man." I put our plates on the table and grandpa said, "Yes you are." As they were eating grandpa told me about how much money I was going to have to spend while I was living in the house every month. "Is there a reason why you are awake this early in the morning?", Grandpa asked plainly. "I wake up at around 6:00 every morning and workout for an hour." He had a look of surprise on his face and he smiled. "I didn't expect that but ok, also I'm leaving right after dinner can you tell me how your phobia is doing?" I sighed "I can be around any pokemon for as long as I want except Lopunny.", I finished.

"That's great, wow you recovered quite a bit Matthius", Gramps said exuberantly. "Well, five years in a mental hospital tends to be effective.", I stated bluntly. "Well, in that case, I will give you what I had been meaning to give you five years ago.", as he held out a love ball and a cherish ball. "I know you may never want to have Pokemon again after what happened to Mudkip but keep these if the occasion arises." I looked at them and frowned then looked at my grandfather's happy smile and I couldn't help but smile as well. "Sure gramps I will keep it in mind." He smiled at being reassured of my well-being.

"Do you still like watching league battles?", gramps asked curiously. "Sure, they are still good to watch if I ever want to be a trainer.", I said with a bit of enjoyment. He walked over to the couch and sat down and patted next to him signaling me to sit down next to him. We watched league battles for hours, the fact that they were so interesting mixed with getting to spend time with grandpa made me forget to go on my afternoon jog. We also did not notice the hours passing by as we watched fully engaged, enjoying each others company. I checked my watch and it was 4:15 PM and I got up to start making dinner. I finished cooking at 4:35 and served us both dishes. "I'm really going to miss you, grandpa.", I uttered in a downtrodden manner. "I will miss you and your cooking Matthius, and if you get bored there is also a lot of books on Pokemon on the bookshelf" "Ok I will", I said as we finished eating our dinner.

He went upstairs and got his bags from his room waved goodbye then left the house. And once again I was alone _**'Never Alone'**_ fuck you to voice in my head _**'You will see'**_. *Sigh* I guess I will, the voice tends to be right, it has been since that dream.

**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter will be better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am posting this chapter literally hours after the first I felt the first chapter wasn't enough so I'm giving more. I hope you enjoy the new chapter it is a bit of violence in the beginning and it moves into a more mellow story for a bit. Although it does put Matthius through some hard times as he struggles with his past. As well of the weight of his past failings that are weighing down his conscious. So be warned again a bit of violence (Not too much in this chapter), but there are no lemons this time around. You have been warned.**

**Also, Matthias will be able to describe things much better now that he is 15 rather than the 10 years old that he was at the beginning of chapter 1. Which is why the lemons in chapter 1 were poorly described by Matthius. Also, his years at the hospital taught him all the dirty words and profanity that he needed to understand the world and its cruelty. It also made him an isolationist which means that he likes to be by himself more than he likes being with others. **

"**Example" - A character talking aloud **

***Example* - A character doing an action**

'_**Example' **_**\- A character speaking/being spoken to mentally(Bold Is The Voice In His Head)**

… **\- Time Has passed (If time is large it will be specified)**

**I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters but I do own my OCs.**

**Chapter 2-Hope**

I sat at the dining room table for a while before I decided to get up and the dishes. I don't plan on going on an adventure or having a Pokemon for that matter. Being abused by that Lopunny also ruined any willingness to pursue a relationship. Plus the last human girl that I saw was my mom and a few female doctors at the hospital. Just as I finished cleaning I sat down on the couch and thought about what I would do with my time now that it was just me.

I moved the table that was in front of the television to beside the couch so I would have a large area in front of the screen to workout while watching if I wanted to. I did need to catch up on all of the new things in the world after my five years in the hospital. _**'Exercise'**_ the voice in my head has been active recently, but it is right I do need to for a jog. I had been meaning to go back to the place where my suffering all began.

I got on my running shoes, some shorts, and a sweat-proof shirt. I did some stretching and flexed out my body, after spending the day on the couch with grandfather my body was somewhat tense. I opened the front door, then shut it and locked it behind me, never can be too safe. I find it funny that my other house that my mom grew up in is right next to my dads it might explain why they got together. Then the old pokemon lab that was now vacant after the professor Birch moved to Rustboro city, he is also my grandpa but we didn't get along as well as I did with grandpa Norman. I wonder how he is taking mother's death? I know she died by suicide but I have to ask gramps how she did it.

I gazed up at the stars then looked at route 101 and then dashed into the forest as I did that day five years ago. I was jogging only for a minute before I heard the voice in my head again _**'Right' **_The voice is always correct so I guess I will listen to it as I have before. _**'Right again' **_it said so I made another turn to jog right into the grotto where this all happened. I soaked in all of my surroundings and realized how little I understood all those years ago. There is a bloodstain where Mudkip was thrown against the tree and taters of my old clothing strewn about the place and the bed of leaves was still there though partially destroyed.

I punched into the ground causing a shockwave to rustle nearby trees. There was also a fairly large divot of dirt gone after I had punched the ground. It kinda looked like an explosive was blown up here not a man punching the ground.

One tear rolled from my eye and fell to the ground, "This is good closure", I muttered under my breath. I then knelt on the ground next to the bed that made me lose it all.

I knelt only to have something unexpected happen something that I thought was done with me. The voice spoke again _**'Left'**_I paused there for a second. Was there something else that I was supposed to see here or do I go leave the grotto? While I was thinking the voice said _**'Leave to your left' **_I can't imagine what else would be out here for me tonight but I thought what the heck do I have to lose.

I burst into a sprint left and ran for a good while before new instructions were given _**'Right' **_I only ran for a couple of seconds before being told _**'Left'. **_I ran in the woods that seemed they were untouched by humans. Then suddenly the voice gave a new instruction when I was near the base of a hill _**'Stop and listen'. **_I stood there for a few seconds before I heard it, a crunching noise coming from the hill. I walked towards it and there was a large opening to a cave just in the base of the hill. I hesitated to enter but the voice commanded _**'Forward'. **_I was on an overhang to a moonlit nest where there were two Pokemon eggs sitting but next to the eggs there were two Poochyenas eating two eggs aside from the two intact eggs and a Mightyena watching over them.

"Chy chy ena," one Poochyenas said in Pokespeech. The Mightyena responded, "Might might yen." What are they saying I wondered _**'The child asked if it could eat the other two eggs and the mother said sure it was their hunt. Now, this is your opportunity' **_opportunity for what I thought. _**'To be a man or to fail to save innocent lives as you did with your first Pokemon' **_With those words etched into my mind I jumped down into the nest.

A loud slam of me landing scared the Poochyenas back and I yelled, "GET BACK." The Pokemon spoke in Pokespeech but the voice in my head translated it so the encounter would be easier. _**'These are our kill human back off' **_The Mightyena said while snarling at me. I would have to scare them off in I was going to save these eggs. The word kill angered me so much that I slammed my fist into the stone wall in anger causing the wall to completely indent to the shape of my fist. The Mightyena now was afraid of my strength, _**'Run kids he might be a Zoroark'. **_They ran away out of the cave and I said aloud, "Wow I'm getting strong." _**'Your strength and it's well earned too' **_I looked at my arms then looked at the Pokemon eggs.

I guess I have to take these home I picked them up in my arms and made my way home it only took a few minutes with instructions from the voice in my head. Once I got inside I shut the door behind me. Now everything was silent no voice and no woods just me in my house with two eggs. I wish I knew what Pokemon these eggs belonged to so I could better prepare for them.

Suddenly my heart rate rose and I started hyperventilating, what if they are Bunearys? I felt like I was going to die from the overwhelming anxiety that was crushing me. Wait, think rationally here Lopunny's don't breed in this area and lay eggs in the summer they lay eggs in winter because of their fur. I kept breathing, going slower and slower until my breathing was normal. All I can pray for is that these Pokemon are ok and are going to hatch and be healthy pokemon.

I set the eggs on the couch wrapped in a blanket and set up a sleeping bag in the living room. I need to make sure that I am here when they hatch. I will not lose these Pokemon as I lost Mudkip, never again. These were my last thoughts as I drifted into dreamland and hoped for a better tomorrow.

**...**

I felt myself floating again as I did all those years ago _'If I'm not dead where am I?' _Silence for a moment then _**'You could call this limbo but that is not the point I brought you here to tell you that these two eggs have Pokemon that are a gift to you my child' **_ Then the white world that I was floating in turned to black and I was brought back to consciousness. I looked at my watch, 6:03, time to work out. After I worked out and ate breakfast and sat in the middle of the room staring at the eggs on the couch.

Grandpa did say he had books on Pokemon on the bookshelf, I walked over to it and inspected the books. All of them were categorized there was a section for raising and taking care of Pokemon. Another of how and what to cook for Pokemon and the last section on Pokemon was how to battle and how to train for battle. I had already read the books on caretaking, raising, and training when I was studying for the trainer's license exam. I got the Pokemon cookbooks from the shelves and I set them up in the kitchen and got the ingredients to practice some of the cooking. All the recipes involved is adding supplements to normal food depending on the type of Pokemon.

Most of the foods I could eat the only ones that I could not eat was steel types and some electric type foods. They had compounds that would kill a normal human but strengthen the pokemon. But knowing my terrible luck I would probably get a pair of Magnemites.

I made some fish soup with protein supplements and something called calm mind that was in a huge bag in the closet. I would be able to make this dish for flying, fighting, normal, dark, fairy, and psychic type Pokemon.

I ate the food and sat back in the middle of the floor and looked at the eggs again. But when I did everything faded to black nothingness. I shook my head and everything returned to normal. I went over to the calm mind bag and read the details on the back.

**WARNING: **If consumed by humans they will have an extreme sense of focus on one thing or idea causing the time to pass rapidly. Also, it can lead to headaches with extended use/consumption in humans. In rare cases of consumption, it will allow for the development of psychic links due to an excess in psychic power. If consumed consult PSYCHIC LINK in trainers guide to psychics page 83. If no access to this book, contact your local professor or gym leader.

Well, that's not too good, I looked outside and it looked like it was very late. I guess I had that side effect, now what does a psychic link do. I pulled down the book from the shelf and opened it to page 83.

PSYCHIC LINK- Allows for the connection of two individuals mentally allowing for communication between Pokemon. It is usually done between children and parents to ensure their safety. It is also done between mates in order to better communicate their emotions. Can only be performed between two psychic types and on rare occasions, humans can form these links with the assistance of additives. If a bond is formed between a human and Pokemon, the Pokemon will become overprotective of the human. This bond will be very emotional on both sides so in some cases psychic types will want to mate with the human even if the human scent is repelling them.

Well, that is terrible in a multitude of ways, hopefully, they aren't psychic or female. *Sigh* I guess I am asking for too much, I think I can raise them to not want to mate with me. So Arceus if you would grant me one thing just do not give me Bunearys anything but that. _**'Deal, but good luck, a psychic link is far more powerful than you think'**_ Huh, that doesn't bode well, not at all. What time is it anyway? It was nearly 1:00 in the morning, well this is absolutely dreadful this is going to mess up my entire sleep schedule. I buried my face in my hands and sighed heavily.

*Crack* I looked up and one of the two eggs was glowing along a crack line in the egg. I guess the egg is hatching now, it continued to glow until the entire room was filled with a brilliant light. The light dimmed and a little Pokemon looked up at me, with her little eyes that were filled with happiness.

"Hi there little Ralts," I said as I rubbed its head lovingly. It touched my hand and close its eyes and suddenly I had the most terrible migraine that I had ever had. I fell back and rubbed my head trying not to yell aloud. I was in pain for so long that I did not notice when the other Ralts hatched and also grabbed my other hand just to multiply the intensity of the headache. I guess my body could not handle that much mental stress because I lost consciousness from the pain.

…

When I woke up I felt four little hands on my head I tried to look at what it was then I felt the pain from the headaches earlier. I sat up and turned around to look at the two little Pokemon that just came out of the eggs I had. It was two baby Ralts that looked at me with eyes of wonder. The one on the right was shiny the other was completely normal. They both jumped onto my lap and started to hug me as tight as they could I hugged them back lightly.

A feminine voice rang in my head 'Daddy we are so glad you are ok'. I was surprised that they were able to talk to me so fluently so I asked, "What was that headache that I got earlier?" The shiny Ralts kept looking up at me in awe while the normal one looked down as if she was thinking of a solution. 'The best way to say is we did what you know as a psychic link with you so we could communicate' she paused and the shiny Ralts spoke up in my head although her voice sounded shyer 'Then we looked through your head for basic info on the world like language and commonplace items'

"Okay that's fine, but don't go looking through my head without my permission," I said assertively. 'Ok' They said glumly because they thought that I was upset with them and very suddenly I got very sad for some reason. "No, girls I am not mad at you just don't do it again." My sadness dissipated to happiness again as the non-shiny one said 'Thanks, we are glad you aren't mad.'

"I need to give the two of you names", I shouldn't just keep calling them Ralts. They looked up at me with hope in their eyes. "I'm going to call you Sol," as I patted the non-shiny Ralts on the head, "Because you are as bright as the sun." I smiled, she looked at me confused 'I am not bright lights are bright'. I laughed out loud, "No silly, I mean bright as in happy and smiling." 'Ohhh, okay' "And you will be Luna because your hair is as blue as the moon." They both looked up at me again and I was overwhelmed with emotions of happiness flowing into me. They both hugged me and said 'I love you, daddy.'

"Sol…Luna, don't call me dad my name is Matthias but you two can call me Matt", I had to make sure they see me as equals so we don't have problems in the future. I could be wrong but I could have sworn that Luna blushed and got embarrassed when I said that. But I got too distracted by Sol hugging me again and saying 'Ok, I love you, Matt'. It made me blush lightly, it was the first time a girl that was not related to me said that she loved me. 'I-I love you too Matthias' she said shyly as she was looking at her feet. I thought that she was adorable when she did this.

I pulled them both into a hug which they embraced fully burying their heads into my chest. I have two wonderful Pokemon take care of and love ones that I would not fail to protect. It is very late and I needed to rest after the link, I had not been meaning to stay up this late. "Ok girls these are Pokeballs so for me to be able to protect you," I held the cherish ball towards Luna and the love ball towards Sol, "All you have to do is touch the center of the ball." They touched the Pokeballs and red beams jumped out and captured them. They shook three times then stopped to show that they were captured.

I let them out of their Pokeballs and they started hugging me again as soon as they saw me. 'I don't want to be apart from you Matty', Sol said slightly upset. 'Me neither', Luna spoke up. "You don't have to go in your Pokeball unless you are getting healed at a Pokemon center," I sighed and looked at them and smiled, "We all need some rest."

I was going to put them in my mom's room so they would sleep in a separate room from me but then I thought that would be a bad idea for newborn Pokemon. I put them both on my shoulders and walked up the stairs to my room.

I walked in my room and laid down on my bed after putting them down so they could explore the room. I picked up my Pokedex and scanned them, they both knew teleport confusion and psycho cut for some reason. But what really surprised me was that they were high levels for pokemon born that day. Sol was level 12 and Luna was level 11, "How are you girls leveled up?", they looked at me in confusion. Sol spoke up, 'We could have gained experience from looking at league battles while learning about the world from you.' Ok, that explains that wait did they see my past if kids this young were introduced to that it would be bad.

"Did you girls read my personal memories?", there was a bit of a silence that hung in the air for a second. 'No, there was a kind of darkness shrouding your memories so we didn't want to intrude.' Sol said looking at her sister and her sister was looking at her.

"Ok, I will tell you girls about my past later, right now is too soon,'' I said as I picked them up into my arms and lifted them onto the bed.

We are going to sleep in the same bed so you two feel safe and not lonely. Luna blushed deeply but Sol just smiled and hugged me then said, 'Ok Matt'. I lied back and sol crawled on my chest and Luna crawled up on my right side and hugged my arm. They were both so small so it felt like two babies crawling on me. The girls weren't that heavy either. Sol was asleep very quickly and Luna crawled in between my shoulder and head then whispered in my mind, 'I love you, Matthias'. I whispered, "I love you too," and I kissed her on the top of her head. She hugged my shoulder tighter after that and before I knew it, I fell asleep too.

…

I found myself laying on a grass field looking up at a star-filled sky. _**'Two'**_ I looked to my right and there was a man dressed in a white cloak that parted in the middle to reveal the man's torso. His hair was white and his eyes were pure gold there was also bits of gold on his outfit now that I was inspecting him further. He was also built as well as me and looked to be as tall. He held up his hand which had a golden bracelet on it, _**'You made two mistakes'**_. I tried to talk but I couldn't so I tried thinking to speak as he did. 'What would those be?' He smiled showing his pure white teeth and many laugh lines covering his face. _**'You wouldn't consider them mistakes and neither would I', **_He looked at me with eyes that could pierce the soul_** 'One is that you had those two call you by your name' **_

'What's wrong with that?' He sighed deeply and a breeze blew through the plain _**'It caused them to look at you as an equal over a superior' **_He paused to let me think again, 'Once again nothing wrong with that'. He continued, _**'You will see, the other mistake is letting them sleep in the same bed as you. This is another you have to wait to see the results' **_'Will I regret my mistakes?' He sat up and smiled again looking up at the sky, _**'Hell no'**_ Who was this guy anyway? _**'Sorry for intruding on your thoughts but if you want to know who I am, … how about a guardian angel. Now wake child' **_Then it all faded to dust and nothingness.

…

I woke up to look Luna in her sleeping face and have Sol on my left having fallen off my chest through the night. I sat up and picked up the girls and brought them downstairs and set them on the couch. I got the Psychic book from the shelf and sat down at the dining room table. Luna woke up and yawned and stretched her arms out. She jumped up onto my lap and looked up at me with curious eyes, 'What are you reading?' "A book on Psychic types that I want to read, aren't you curious Luna," I pet her head, she blushed and smiled.

'Why are you reading it?' She asked in a lowered tone. "So I know more about Pokemon so I can better take care of you little Luna.", I said smiling at her. 'Do you really care about us that much?' "Well, I had another Pokemon years ago who I failed to protect them so I want to do my best with you so you live long happy lives." She sat there with a kind of blank expression on her face. 'You will never abandon us right' "What? No, never, why would you even think that." Then she rushed to my chest hugged me best she could, crying into my shirt. 'Thank you'

…

Across the table, from me, the man from my dream appeared from nowhere in the chair across from me. _**"One problem down, one more caused by this."**_, His voice rough and ancient. "Why are you here?"I said and he put a finger to his mouth. Luna jumped up on the table looked around and said, 'Who are you talking to?' _**"Should have told you no one else can hear or see me,"**_ he said, _**"Call if you need me."**_ Then he returned to the smoke that he appeared from. "No-one my eyes were just playing tricks on me I'm still sleepy from last night," he said feeling guilty for lying.

'Just so you know we can feel each other's emotions, I felt that you lied just now,' she paused looking slightly pouty then she looked down. She picked her head up to look at me and smiled as waves of happiness flowed from her into me, 'But I love and trust you Matthias so you have to have a good reason for it.' She hugged me and continued to allow happy feelings to flow through us. "Thank you, Luna, I love you too," I said hugging her back. Causing more emotions to flow back and forth between the two. 'Matthias I need to wake up Sol so she doesn't get jealous of us.' I sat there and continued looking at her, the warm happiness still hanging in the air around me. "I will go make us something to eat then,'' I said as I put her on the ground and started walking into the kitchen.

I made some scrambled chicken eggs and mixed in some calm mind into them so it would be beneficial to the girls. I brought the three plates to the dining room table but then I realized that the girls were still too short to reach the food on the table. I took two of the plates over to the girls on the living room couch and put it in front of them. 'Good morning Matt' Sol said yawning before she saw the food which she began to devour the eggs. Luna patiently waited for me to return with my eggs before starting to eat. They could not eat with a fork so they floated the food into their mouth while I sat there and ate with a fork.

"Sol you sure are a heavy sleeper,'' I said smiling. She blushed for some reason than said, 'Why did s-something happen?' I found it odd that she stuttered but chose to ignore it I mean, she was born yesterday. "You are downstairs on the couch I carried you down here and you slept the whole way,'' She blushed.

"I need to go do my morning jog around the town,'' I said getting up. The girls said together, 'Can we watch?' "Yeah, I don't see why not. As I was walking out of the house I heard the voice in my ear again, _**'Good luck mate' **_I sighed and thought 'What are you, Australian', as I walked out on a brand new day and a brand new life.

**Hope this gets you hyped for more, although I am gonna do a fair bit of plot building for a few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One week schedule one new chapter every Friday now that I have more free time unless I have exams or other more pressing matters to attend to. This chapter will be the characters getting to know each other hopes, dreams, and insecurities as well as character development. Decent amount of violence and swearing, no lemons this time and not for a while for that matter. Hope you are enjoying the story so far and hope you like it from here on out.**

**Thank you for reviewing your reviews are appreciated and will be taken into consideration if they fit the style and tone of the piece. And thank you for following and favoriting the story it is good to know people are interested.**

"**Example" - A character talking aloud **

***Example* - A character doing an action**

'_**Example' **_**\- A character speaking/being spoken to mentally(Bold Is The Voice In His Head)**

**{Example} - A pokemon is speaking in pokespeak**

… **\- Time Has passed (If time is large it will be specified)**

**I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters but I do own my OCs.**

**Chapter 3-Bonding**

I walked outside and the girls hopped up on the bench in front of the house. I had left my shoes outside after running last night so I picked them up and put them on so I could start running. Sol then asked, 'How many laps are you gonna do, Matty?' Hearing someone call me by a nickname on a regular basis was weird, I never really had friends so this was a first. "Uhh, I don't know the towns pretty small, I was thinking like fifty." 'That's a bit much don't you think, your not competing in a race or something your just working out' I looked at the two and thought about that for a moment. "Yeah but the quicker and stronger I am the better I can protect the two of you.", I started as I was jogging in place getting ready to start.

I kissed Sol on the top of her head, don't know why just felt compelled to do it then I ran to the edge of the town only one house down from mine. Seemed like they couldn't talk to me from this distance yet. Well, nothing I can do about that yet, they need to level up to evolve and get stronger. 'Guardian Angel', god it sounds weird thinking that aloud, 'What did you mean when you said I had made another mistake' He appeared floating in the air to my right and it looked as if he were lying on his side. _**'I meant that you cured both of their abandonment issues but you caused another for yourself with Luna, oh and call me Arc' **_I said nothing for a few seconds then thought, 'What's the new issue then?' _**'Clinginess and obsession my friend' **_That does not bode well, not at all.

**POV-Luna (They are speaking in Pokespeak)**

{Wha-wha why did he just kiss you on the head?}, Luna said nervously. Sol rubbed the top of her head, {I-I don't know, that was weird}, she said blushing, refusing to look me in the eyes. I looked over at Matthias and he started running he was surprisingly fast, faster then what she thought humans could go. {Sol, have you tried to see Matthias's past, … I tried to but there was some kind of blocker.} Sol looked at him then at me, {No, he said not to look into his mind without asking} , she mumbled, {Why did you try to read his mind?} I looked at her then I looked down at my hands, {He saw something this morning and lied about seeing it I wanted to know what he saw but his thoughts are clouded by darkness.} She paused before finally meeting my eyes, {He must have had a good reason, I feel a constant feeling of love and dedication when he is near us.}

We watched him run a few laps then I spoke up, {We have to get stronger and learn more about him, I mean we are gonna spend our lives with him.} A lap later Sol responded, {You're right but how, I mean if he is so closed off and protective, we can't get stronger if he won't let us.} I sighed deeply and hugged Sol, {We won't know if we don't ask.}

**POV-Matthias**

He had finished about seventy laps when he walked back over to the girls, they were talking to each other in Pokespeak and the voice was not translating. "So girls what are you two talking about?" , I questioned. 'Matthias we wanna get stronger.', Luna said standing up on the bench. I felt the tingle of anxiety the back of my mind but kneeled to meet her eye level anyways. "Sure we can, first thing in the morning tomorrow, now come back inside I'm done exercising outside for today."

I opened the door and Sol happily hopped inside bouncing like a hyperactive Spoink, while Luna walked in behind her. These two may be sisters but they are nothing alike, they both stopped in front of the couch and held out their arms as if they wanted to be lifted. Well, I guess they are somewhat alike at least enough to tell they were sisters. 'What are we going to do for the rest of the day?', Sol said between bounces as she bobbed up and down on the couch. "I am going to continue to work out for a while,'' I picked up the TV remote and turned it on, "You two can watch some television." I laid out a workout mat they let me keep from the hospital and started my routine.

…

I groggily sat up, I apparently slept on the couch and my legs were asleep due to the two little ones sleeping on my lap. I yawned as I remembered finishing working out late that afternoon making lunch for all of us. Then watching T.V till I fell asleep, guess I forgot dinner yesterday. My movement caused the girls to stir but only Luna got up Sol just flopped onto the couch beside us. Luna giggled at Sol then hugged me, this felt so unreal, this feeling of belonging, someone actually needing me rather than me needing them to support me. I smiled at Luna which made her blush, I don't know why these girls are so embarrassed when I'm just being me.

"I thought we would train this morning, how does that sound?", I said loudly in an attempt to rouse Sol from her sleep. "Ral-ra", she groggily said while getting up. "What was that?" She looked at me and blushed, this embarrassment I could understand. 'I'm ready to start training', Sol said confidently. "So am I, but first breakfast."

…

Walking a bit into the woods with Luna and Sol on my head and shoulder. Eventually, we came across the old Pokemon training area that my father had built a year before he died. The training area had dummies that were built to take physical blows and a shooting range for special attack moves. The range also had a skeet shooting for when Pokemon got better control over their ability they could try moving targets. There was also a full arena that two Pokemon could fight to test their strength. There was a lockbox in the middle that can only be opened by my families DNA, don't know how dad got ahold of this tech but hats off to him. Although he said only to open it once my first Pokemon fully evolved.

I put them down so they could look around the training grounds, then I pulled out my Pokedex to look at their stats. My Pokedex was given to me by my mother, it was my fathers when he was a trainer but now it's mine. Though it is completed and I could view Pokemon's strengths and weaknesses. I scanned Sol, that's odd her attributes are speed, physical attack, and both defenses. "Sol I checked your stats and they are a tad bit weird." She frowned and walked up to me, 'Like bad, weird.' I looked down at her and quickly said, "No, no, it's just that your attack should be as strong as a Machoke when you are a Gardevoir even when you're untrained." She paused and spoke, 'So I should train physically' "Yes that sounds good to me, Now for Luna", I said her name as I scanned her.

Luna has speed as well, special attack, and good in both defenses just like her sister. "Wow, Luna you need to work on your special attack, so you two will have completely different training regiments." Luna nodded and started trying to put together some puzzles that were strewn on the ground with her mind. Sol was trying to wrestle with a small straw dummy that was about her size. That was cute, you usually wouldn't see non-physical pokemon wrestling with a practice dummy.

They seemed to have a grasp on their training so I sat in a chair that was next to the battle arena so I could do some thinking while overseeing their training. I wish I had trained Mudkip here it would have been different. No, that Lopunny was too strong even if I had a Marshtomp by then I don't think it would have been any different. As I thought about the past, my stress and anxieties pooled up and the girls felt my emotions and stopped training for a moment.

I was not looking as they approached me I just held my head in my hands letting my dark thoughts get the better of me. I felt sweat building up on my forehead and making my hands sticky to the touch, I looked up and wiped off my grief-ridden face to see the girls attempting to sedate my dark thoughts. Well not really they were just sitting there and focusing their emotions towards me.

"Girls, you really don't need to worry about me, I have learned how to deal with my emotions." I smiled to give off the impression that I did know how to deal with my stress, but I was just bottling it up and I know it. 'It doesn't seem like you know how to handle them', Sol pouted bluntly. They both looked at me with concern, I looked away into the forest and sighed. "I know, but this is all I can do right now and I don't want to burden you with my past." They were still looking at me, 'But-' , Luna started. "But nothing I will explain it to you when you have grown up more." They both looked at each other and knew that as I was now they would get nothing from me. They walked back to the training tools and continued on training.

… (One month later)

I woke up on the floor next to my bed and got up only to feel my backaches I stood. I fell onto my bed and sighed. I had decided to give the girls two separate rooms so they would seem more like a part of the family. Sol slept in the guest room while Luna's room was my moms old one. We have just been training for the past month nothing else except giving them their own rooms has happened. I thought that my life would take another tragic turn but no I am just living life as if I were anyone else. I heard a knock on the front door just as I thought, I hope I didn't just jinx myself. I walked downstairs and opened the door to see no one there but there was a package sitting on the step.

I picked it up to see that it was addressed to me from Norman, I opened it to find an envelope and a bracelet. I opened the envelope to see what was in it. There sat enough pokedollars to last me a long while and a letter from gramps.

Dear Matthias,

I hope you have been well this past month, the job of hunting down team rocket is harder than I thought. They are quite elusive and evil this time around, kidnapping people and Pokemon, selling them on the black market. If you decide to go on an adventure, make sure you are thoroughly prepared these guys are strong. Sorry for not sending you a letter sooner I only get so much free time.

The money in the envelope is for food and if you decide to actually do some travel. Make sure to tell me if you are planning on leaving so I will know whether or not to send you a letter. I don't want the packages just sitting there getting rained on after all. Also, that bracelet was an advanced prototype of a mega evolution bracelet that your father used now it is just a normal mega bracelet. You were supposed to get it from my old gym during your adventure but you never went so it sat in a box until now. Use it well Matthias, it is one of a kind.

, Love Norman

I picked up the bracelet from the case and looked at it, it was white and gold and had an empty gem slot on the top. Most mega bracelets were black but none were white, truly one of a kind. I put it on knowing I would never take it off again. The bracelet announced, [analyzing DNA] … [Confirmed Matthias]. Of course, Dad DNA coded it, this bracelet meant a lot to him. I never understood how he could have all of this advanced tech especially before he died.

Luna floated down the stairs and sat down next to me on the couch where I was holding the letter. She doesn't touch the ground anymore she has more or less mastered floating. 'Is that a new bracelet?' I smiled and responded, "Yeah it was my dad's gramps just sent it to me as a gift." She looked at the bracelet and Matthias felt sadness radiating from her. "Why are you upset my little Luna?" , I said concerned. 'I wish I could have met your father he sounds great', she said looking down at her feet. Just as I was about to say something Sol came thumping down the stairs trying to be loud purposefully, still holding a pillow in her arms. She walked across the room and hopped up onto my lap forgetting her pillow along the way.

{Ral-ral}, she murmured, I looked at Luna for an explanation she sighed and floated towards the kitchen saying, 'She said tired' Luna opened the fridge, she has been helping me cook by getting out ingredients. 'We are out of…everything, unless you want stale bread for breakfast.' "I guess we can go and get some food from Oldale town," I suggested. This made Sol shoot up, 'Do we finally get to travel', I could feel her excitement radiating from her. "Yes, Sol but we will probably only be gone for a few minutes." Her excitement calmed down, 'Whatever I just wanted to go somewhere new.' I pet her on the top of her head making her emit waves of happiness, "Well I will go upstairs and get ready to go." I picked up Sol off my lap and put her on the couch she fell over and rested there smiling.

As I went up to the stairs I felt... jealousy coming from Luna as she looked at Sol. Note to self don't just pet one. I shook my head from side to side as I went up to the stairs. Decided to wear grey shorts and a plain white shirt. I didn't like wearing shorts when I'm not working out but it is a short trip so why not.

I walked downstairs to see Luna floating in the middle of the room her eyes glowing with Psychic energy. "What are you doing?", I asked genuinely interested. Then I felt a splitting headache like I felt when they came from their eggs. I fell to one knee and held my head in pain hoping it would dissipate soon. This one was not as bad but it was lasting longer what the hell is she doing. Then the headache vanished and it felt as though a burden had been lifted from my shoulders.

I fell on my back in the middle of the room trying to recover from that. {Sorry, did it work I have been trying to master that.}, Luna said aloud, wait she spoke through her voice. "Did you just make me capable of understanding you?" I said confused. {Not just me but all Pokemon, well ones that aren't legendary or mythical}, she said smiling looking down at her feet. "That's all Pokemon to me the chance that we meet a legendary is so low it doesn't really matter," I sat up and smiled at Luna then pet her head, "Thank you luna but let's go now unless you can conjure food from thin air." {Go?} Sol said sitting up from her little nap.

…

We started walking to Oldale town, Luna decided to sit on my shoulder while Sol was pleased with running around like a little rocket. The road to Oldale was relatively short and not that hard to traverse. But you always have to be wary of wild Pokemon but they are weaker around Littleroot so it wasn't a problem. The girls have started growing up a lot recently but they are barely a month old. Though to be honest they should be evolving soon I just need them to defeat some wild Pokemon in the area so they can evolve.

Just as I thought that a Zigzagoon jumped out of the brush and snarled at me. Sol ran in front of me to guard if it attacked, regardless of how strong I am a bite from a Pokemon would still hurt like hell. "One Zigzagoon won't be a problem," as I said that three more of them and a Linoone jumped from the bushes. "I had to open my mouth," I sighed as Luna floated off my shoulder and created a bubble shield around us that repelled the Zigzagoons. The Zigzagoons were tackling the barrier attempting to knock down the Psychic wall that Luna was putting between us and them.

**POV-Luna**

The barrier wasn't that hard to keep up especially against a few weak Zigzagoons. {Little one put down the barrier} the Linoone said softly. {Why would I do that?} I said with all the confidence I could muster. She rubbed her head against the Zigzagoon beside her that was the first one that jumped out to battle us, {This child of mine has taken a liking to you come with us and be his mate} I nearly dropped the barrier out of pure shock. I had never been so grossed out in my whole life it caused to nearly vomit. {There is no way in hell that I want to go with you and do 'that' with him.} I made my point fairly clear that I wanted nothing to do with her or her son. {Then we will take you from this weak human and I will let my son rape you hope you will enjoy the rest of your life} She sent a dark wave and broke my barrier (Night Slash) time seemed to slow down as the barrier shattered in an instant. I then felt an overwhelming power one that far surpassed mine but it wasn't coming from Linoone it came from Matthias.

"_**YOU DARE," **_his voice seemed to echo as if another person was speaking just after him. A wave of energy caused a pressure to be exerted on everything around him. Matthias kicked the Linoone into the forest and asked in a softer tone, "Can you town handle these four?" {Yes, are you sure you can handle that Linoone} _**"I'm sure,"**_ his voice echoed again as he stepped out of sight into the forest. I used teleport then confusion to immediately take down the weakest of the four then I started to attack my second target. Sol simply punched the original Zigzagoon with mach punch that she had somehow learned. {Don't mess with my sister} She said punching the second defeating him instantly as well. I defeated my second Zigzagoon and I began to glow with white light. It felt wonderful, I wonder if this is some new move of some kind. When the light subsided I was somehow taller and wearing a little dress and had two spikes on my head not one. I had evolved, {What you evolved first, bummer I wanted to evolve at the same time} Sol said quietly. {Well I just hope Matthias is ok.} She said looking off into the forest.

**POV-Matthias**

I walked into the forest kicking the Linoone even further into the forest out of the detection of the girls. _**"You can't just take what you want.", **_as I kneeled to look her in the eyes. I don't know why I and the guardian were speaking in synch but he was lending me his strength so that was fine. {Who are you to judge, I was trying to grant the wish of my child.}, she muttered coughing, I had probably broken a few of her ribs. _**"Those who have power should help those who don't, and you are no judge either," **_she tried to stand trembled on her feet then fell again. {I used to have a master he said to always do what I want when I want, and if it doesn't work out then it wasn't meant to be.}, she said slowly exhaling every few words. _**"What was your trainer's name then?", **_she slowly looked up at me and whispered {Krüger} _**"Thank you, and as a gift," **_I slammed my foot onto her head causing an explosion of blood, lots getting on my legs and shorts but one splurt made a line of blood on my shirt and face. _**"I ended your suffering may you rest in peace." **_I wiped some of the blood from my face and rubbed it off on my pants.

My anger and tenseness dissipated as I looked at myself and clothes covered in blood. Most people would be thinking oh god what have I done but I was thinking about how I was going to get bloodstains off my clothes. All the little things that have happened to me in my life has made me fucked up inside and I was fine with it. I sighed and made my way back the road trudging through the woods. I passed through the trees a bit behind where the girls were they looked at me and I looked at a newly evolved Luna and four defeated Zigzagoons. Oh, what a scene this must look like to an outsider.

**POV-Unknown **

Days pass, boring event after boring event nobody can even get close to me and I'm stuck overviewing reports of dumbass rookies that don't know how to cover their asses. The operation had been small but covert but then the higher-ups decided to have me train new recruits due to my high success rates. {Lil what's happening} Alakazam said behind me. "Zahm what's happening I'm a bit busy," I said irritated with him. {Wait who, speak clearly or…} "I said tell me what's going on or shut the fuck up," I yelled turning away from the computer in front of me to look at Zahm. All of the sudden he bent down on one knee and announced, {Forgive me my lord but Lil the Linoone stationed near Oldale has been murdered} I stood and soaked in what he said, "She WHAT, I fucking station her there for YEARS to make sure we know where Norman is, he gets past her and not only does she fail to report that but she gets FUCKING murdered." I yelled seething with rage my power causing the computer to explode. "Fuck," I whispered under my breath.

I calmed down straightened out my clothes and sat back down in my chair, I put my hand on my face in stress and asked, "What were her last words ,Zahm?" Alakazam paused, I looked at him to see he was sweating profusely, {She said she found a Guardian} I smiled, "Oh, if she found one … it's fine that she died then, with him we can bring an end to the world," the first natural guardian in thousands of years, he will be so powerful. "Leave Zahm now." He quickly bolted from the room in fear of any punishment I might give him. 'Rai to me' I thought aloud and a white-haired woman in full black clothing with highlights of red on it appeared from the shadows in the room. "Yes, my lord," she said bowing purposefully showing off her cleavage to me. I rolled my eyes and ordered her, "A new guardian has been located near Oldale, find him and bring him to me."

She put her fingers on her chin as if she were thinking, "It might take me a few days," she said biting her bottom lip and looked at me. "That is fine, leave," I said as I picked up the phone to they would send in a new computer. She turned around when she got to the door and said, "I understand we need to retrieve him but why me?" She said trying her best to seem defenseless. "Because I can't risk anyone else fucking this up, now LEAVE." She stuck her tongue out and said, "whatever you say , Lord Krüger." She ended saying my name angry but she slapped her ass on the way out the door. She is the most confusing woman ever, I guess that's why she is one of the two only female guardians. I hope she doesn't fail for Team Rocket's sake.

**Sorry for taking so long for this chapter, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
